pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charge of the Light Brigade / Tennyson
The Charge of the Light Brigade" is an 1854 narrative poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson about the cavalry charge made by the Light Brigade at the Battle of Balaclava during the Crimean War. Tennyson was the Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom at the time he wrote the poem. The Charge of the Light Brigade Half a league, half a league,   Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death   Rode the six hundred. 'Forward, the Light Brigade! Charge for the guns' he said: Into the valley of Death   Rode the six hundred. 'Forward, the Light Brigade!' Was there a man dismay'd? Not tho' the soldiers knew   Some one had blunder'd: Theirs not to make reply, Theirs not to reason why, Theirs but to do and die: Into the valley of Death   Rode the six hundred. Cannon to the right of them, Cannon to the left of them, Cannon in front of them   Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the jaws of Death, Into the mouth of Hell   Rode the six hundred. Flash'd all their sabres bare, Flash'd as they turned in air Sabring the gunners there, Charging an army while   All the world wonder'd: Plunged in the battery-smoke Right thro' the line they broke; Cossack and Russian Reel'd from the sabre-stroke Shatter'd and sunder'd. Then they rode back, but not Not the six hundred. Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon behind them   Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, While horse and hero fell, They that had fought so well Came thro' the jaws of Death, Back from the mouth of Hell, All that was left of them,   Left of six hundred. When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made!   All the world wonder'd. Honour the charge they made! Honour the Light Brigade,   Noble six hundred! Overview Tennyson's poem, published December 9, 1854 in The ExaminerBrighton, Terry, Hell Riders: The Truth about the Charge of the Light Brigade, Penguin, 2005, praises the Brigade, "When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made!", while mourning the appalling futility of the charge: "Not tho' the soldiers knew, someone had blunder'd... Charging an army, while all the world wonder'd." According to his grandson Sir Charles Tennyson, Tennyson wrote the poem in only a few minutes after reading an account of the battle in The Times. As poet laureate he often wrote verses about public events. It immediately became hugely popular, even reaching the troops in the Crimea, where it was distributed in pamphlet form at the behest of Jane, Lady Franklin.Alfred Lord Tennyson, Poems, ed. Hallam Lord Tennyson and annotated by Alfred Lord Tennyson (London: Macmillan, 1908), II, 369. Synopsis Each stanza tells a different part of the story, and there is a delicate balance between nobility and brutality throughout. Although Tennyson's subject is the nobleness of supporting one's country, and the poem's tone and hoofbeat cadences are rousing, it pulls no punches about the horror of war: "cannon to right of them, cannon to left of them, cannon in front of them, volley'd and thunder'd". With "into the valley of Death" Tennyson works in resonance with "the valley of the shadow of Death" from Psalm 23; then and now, it is often read at funerals. Tennyson's Crimea does not offer the abstract tranquil death of the psalm but is instead predatory and menacing: "into the jaws of Death" and "into the mouth of Hell". The alliterative "Storm'd at with shot and shell" echoes the whistling of ball as the cavalry charge through it. After the fury of the charge, the final notes are gentle, reflective and laden with sorrow: "Then they rode back, but not, not the six hundred". Recording Tennyson recited this poem onto a wax cylinder in 1890. "The Last of the Light Brigade" Written some 40 years after the appearance of "The Charge of the Light Brigade" in 1891, "The Last of the Light Brigade" by Rudyard Kipling focuses on the terrible hardships faced in old age by veterans of the Crimean War, as exemplified by the cavalry men of the Light Brigade, in an attempt to shame the British public into offering financial assistance.Brighton, Terry, Hell Riders: The Truth about the Charge of the Light Brigade, Penguin, 2005 See also * The Last of the Light Brigade by Rudyard Kipling References External links ;Text *The Charge of the Light Brigade at Representative Poetry Online *Manuscript in Tennyson's handwriting Archive.org Link ;About *A Commentary on "The Charge of the Light Brigade'' at Universitat de Valencia'' Category:Poetry by Alfred Tennyson Category:1854 poems Category:Narrative poems Category:Crimean War fiction Category:Text of poem Category:War poems Category:19th-century poems Category:English-language poets